A Rainy Afternoon
by DowntonAbbeyFan1300
Summary: This is a modern tale about William & Daisy set in 2013. Daisy lives in a flat in London and studies at City University London. William was staying in London with his friends for a few days. Daisy runs into William (Will) at Starbucks and they both immeadiately fall in love. So, what will happen after that?


Authors Note: Hey Guys,

This is my second story about William & Daisy. I will write more Downton Abbey stories and with different characters. I plan to write about Tom & Sybil, Robert & Jane Moorsum, and Ethel & Major Bryant. I hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to give me any advice, suggestions, and/or feedback! ;)

Chapter One

Daisy hopped out of the elevator and walked over to the door.

The doorman stood there, his gloved hand holding the door, grinning.

"Thank you sir," Daisy said always remembering to be polite.

He smiled again, this time wider, as he waved goodbye. Daisy waved back and turned away.

_I swear that man is keen on me. _

Daisy giggled as she started walking over to the Starbucks right near her flat.

Ever since Daisy started City University London, she had grown used to going down to Starbucks for her morning coffee.

Although Daisy missed the country life in Yorkshire, she realized that she was not only a country girl but a city girl as well.

She missed the breathtaking view outside of her window atop of the hill. She missed the horses that she and her friends used to ride. She missed her family and her mother's famous family recipes.

But Daisy relished the commotion and liveliness of the city. She enjoyed the convenience of walking only a block to get her groceries.

In Yorkshire, Daisy usually ate the ingredients grown in the farms or she traveled forty miles to get packaged foods.

It took only three and a half minutes before Daisy found herself at Starbucks.

_Yes!_

Autumn was Daisy's favourite season not only because of the rich colours of the leaves, or the crisp afternoons, but because it was the only season she got to enjoy the Starbucks' Pumpkin Spice Latte.

But then, Daisy's look turned from elated to disappointed, the line was almost out the door! She still wanted her coffee so she waited.

While Daisy was waiting she turned and spotted a young man smiling… AT HER!

_He seems cute. He's not very attractive but his boyish grin…_

As Daisy came back out of her thoughts she realized a woman kept asking her if she wanted anything.

"Uh… Sorry ma'am. Pumpkin Spice Latte please."

"Your name?"

"Daisy."

"Sure thing, coming right up!"

The woman smiled and Daisy sighed a breath of relief. That woman saved her from major humiliation.

After what seemed like forever, Daisy got her latte.

She took a sip.

_Mmmmm!_

She took her purse on the counter and slid it up her shoulder. Holding her coffee in hand she almost opened the door when the same young man appeared and held the door for her.

Daisy looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

He reached his hand out to her. "My name's William."

"Thank you William."

Was that a blush she saw?

William coughed and opened the door wider.

Daisy went through.

She got to the crosswalk and looked over her shoulder. William was standing right behind her. Daisy turned.

William blushed.

"So are you from here?"

"I lived here since I turned eighteen. I'm earning my Speech & Language Therapy diploma at City University London."

"Really? I just got here several minutes ago. I'm staying with my friends Chris, Allen, and Ryan for a few days. I've never been to the city before."

"You haven't?"

William shook his head.

"Where are you from?" Daisy asked.

"Yorkshire."

"No way! I grew up there."

"So, do you work on a farm?"

"Yeah, my father's. I'm a groomer."

Daisy's face lit up. "Really? I love horses. I used to ride with my friends."

"I couldn't live without them."

Daisy smiled at this.

William blushed… again?

Daisy looked to her watch.

"I have to run. In five minutes class starts."

"Go ahead. Don't want you to be late."

"It was nice to meet you William. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I hope so." William breathed.

Daisy looked at him.

William looked away.

Daisy waved.

She never felt her heart beating so fast.

William tossed and turned in his bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about that young woman he met… Daisy.

_If only she were mine…_

William shook his head. He hadn't felt that way since…

Wait a minute.

Was she the same girl he liked when he was sixteen?

She said she grew up in Yorkshire.

So, then… she _was_ the girl who went with her friends to ride.

William remembered the first time he met her…

"Hello?"

William turned.

He took one look and was captivated. She had the softest, gentlest voice and her eyes were the lightest shade of grey.

He blushed.

She reached her hand over to his. He nervously took it. His hand remained there.

Daisy pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?"

Daisy turned.

"Thomas. What is it baby?"

"Where were you?! You missed _my_ polo game."

"Oh babe. I'm sorry. I was riding with my friends."

"I was riding with my friends." Thomas mimicked.

William pointed a finger at him but the words he was going to say didn't come out.

Thomas went over and pushed him.

"What is it?"

"Uh…"

"What is it? Farmboy?"

"Uh…"

Thomas pushed him again. Harder. So he fell into the hay.

He turned to face Daisy.

"Some friend."

"He's not a friend. I was just saying hi. He's Mr. Mason's son."

"So?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed.

William was looking over at Daisy and then she looked at him and he looked away.

Thomas stayed where he was.

"Thomas!" She hissed.

He arrogantly stalked out of the barn.

Daisy turned and walked over to William.

"I'm so sorry." She said picking William up and brushing the hay off of him.

"Thomas… just had a bad day yesterday."

She swallowed and looked away.

William knew what she said wasn't true. Thomas was a jerk and he didn't deserve Daisy.

He stood there, still not saying anything.

"Person of few words huh?"

William coughed.

Daisy laughed.

She walked away and flashed a smile at William.

William stood there smiling.

Then his horse nudged him.

"Sorry Tucker… Think she's pretty?"

Tucker nudged him again.

"Okay." William laughed and continued brushing him.

William came back into the present.

_I had a huge crush on her. I should have told her how I felt but I was too shy. I hope I can tell her how I feel before I leave._

He checked the clock.

2:00 am.

William moved over to his side and fell asleep.


End file.
